In Japan, an articulated bus in which a front vehicle and a rear vehicle are connected to each other was introduced at the Tsukuba Expo in 1985. The articulated bus is a bus that allows passengers to pass between the front vehicle and the rear vehicle by providing an opening at a rear of the front vehicle and at a front of the rear vehicle. This articulated bus is a puller-type articulated bus in which the front vehicle pulls the rear vehicle. The puller-type articulated bus is a two-step bus including two steps at a platform by raising a floor since an engine is disposed below a central floor of the front vehicle.